Will You Remember Me
by ladyofavalon77
Summary: Season Five.  Charles and Martha Logan reflect on their marriage moments before the motorcade attack.


Title: Will You Remember Me...  
Author: ladyofavalon77  
Word Count: 709  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Charles and Martha Logan  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it's all the property of Fox and Real Time Productions.  
Spoilers: Spoilers for Season Five of 24  
Summary: After spending so many years together, there comes a time when you can practically read the thoughts of your significant other. I believe Martha and Charles Logan shared that connection and this is a look into what I would like to imagine went through their minds before the attack happened. Remember to keep in mind that Charles' thoughts are in italics and Martha's are not so you can see the difference and contrast the two against each other. Enjoy!

**WILL YOU REMEMBER ME…**

He wasn't going to call the motorcade back. She had given him enough time to make the right choice and he wasn't going to take advantage of the opportunity. Her husband, the President of the United States, was going to let her die. And not just her but the innocent Suvarovs too. It didn't matter that they had been nothing but gracious during their visit or that she and Charles had shared a wonderful marriage of twenty years. In the end it had come down to the welfare of the country or the welfare of his wife. And he had made his choice. Her well being...no, her _life_ was not his concern.

_She was going to die. He had tried to warn her, had tried to give her a way out but she was determined to save the Suvarovs. His beautiful, stubborn wife was going to force him to choose between her and the country. How could Martha do this? She who knew him better than anyone else and understood the pain he went through each time he had to make a hard decision. He didn't want her to die. Maybe it wasn't too late. If he just picked up the phone...No! Mike had made it abundantly clear. Save Martha and the terrorists use the nerve gas. Why could he not think of another option? There had to be another option!!_

Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. No use alerting the Suvarovs to what was about to happen. Let them enjoy their short time together. At least they had each other. She had once had that with Charles...before the breakdown. There was nothing he wouldn't tell her, coming to her first before anyone else. She could trust him with anything and he always had time for her no matter what his schedule was like. Not like it was now where she was less than an afterthought.

_His brow furrowed as he slowly sank into a nearby armchair and held his head in his hands. How had he let things get out of control? Where had he gone wrong? Why had he not thought ahead and foreseen Martha's attempt to save the Suvarovs? He could have reasoned with her. She had listened to him before. He still remembered what a great team they had been...working the crowds...planning the campaign. He missed her by his side. He really did. When had he lost her confidence? Her trust?_

Smiling at the Suvarovs, Martha tried to reconcile herself with what was about to happen. Could she really hate him for choosing the country before her? Wasn't that his job? And didn't the good of the many outweigh the good of the one? Even if that one was the one you loved most? If their positions were reversed, would she have made the call? Would she have saved him?

_Spotting the silver framed picture at the corner of his desk, his hesitant fingers reached out to hold it in his hands. Martha had a beautiful smile. One that illuminated her whole face and gave off the warmth of a small sun. Why had he never told her?_

And as she thought about their marriage over the last twenty years Martha suddenly realized that she did not regret a single thing. Sure they had had a rough time but wasn't that part of the deal? Accepting the good AND the bad till death do us part?

_Running a thumb over the silver frame with care, Logan thought of all the mistakes of the past few years and regretted each and every one. When had his career become more important than his wife? How had he been so blind?_

"No matter what happens, Charles, don't blame yourself. You were acting in the best interests of the country."

_"Forgive me, Marty. I never told you how much I cared. I should have been stronger."_

"You are the President and for the first time today you fulfilled the oath of that office. I am proud of you."

_"I shouldn't have let this happen. I should have been stronger. I'm sorry, Marty."_

"I love you, Charles. And I always will."

_"I should have told you I loved you."_


End file.
